Crimson
Crimson(True name: Aulendhwe Lounalar)(Crimsonheatwave42) is the leader of the Lightside Elites and has been in GvE almost since the beginning. He is also the former ruler of the city of Carimdacil and the Lounalar continent of Ethelon. Personality Crimson is relatively unpredictable, but his personality follows four basic principles: -Justice over Mercy -Logic over Feeling -Honest Criticism is better than false praise -Peace over excitement He has been called a Tsundere, though he really isn't that aggressive and would just prefer people to work out their own problems. He is also known for not holding back with criticisms. On the inside, he's just really worried everyone's going to do something stupid and hurt themselves. If you're his friend, you're his friend forever. If you want to be his enemy, you better have a few good tricks up your sleeve. He is practically impossible to argue with. People tend to falsely believe that he looks down on them, which makes him very annoyed. He has a very odd memory--most of the time he forgets things quickly, but other times(Rarely) he memorizes them without even trying. He is good at controlling his emotions, but not suppressing them them. He doesn't get much practice, since he feels very few powerful emotions. He is excellent with logic. Description Crimson is an elven male, about 5'4" and weighing just over a hundred pounds. He has an average appearance, with slightly tanned skin, short, dark brown hair, and a moderate build. Being an elf, he has pointed ears. Crimson usually wears a red robe with an Assassin's Creed style hood and the Shards emblem on the back. Biography Crimson joined the fighting very early on, quickly discovering his flipside, Maroon. He was defeated and trapped, though he escaped. However, his concerned family blocked him from the war, and his cousin, Aquamarine, was sent to impersonate him so the forumers wouldn't be suspicious. He reappeared, however, once his flipside, Maroon, trapped and nearly killed Aquamarine. His body is thirteen years old, but his mind is far older(Due to spending time in time hollows, and as a spirit). He perished after tearing apart the planet Ethelon, along with his flipside, though he has since returned. Relationships Allies/OCs Crimson is on good terms with most of the Forums, but there are a few people he relies on a bit more then others. * Teleper: Crimson's chief bodyguard and friend is often nearby, even if you don't see him. * MICRO: A former OC of Angel's, MICRO actually owes a part of his existence to Crimson--He suggested the design to the armor/skin that makes MICRO nearly indestructible * Fee: Another former OC of Angel's, Fee is a fairy and a representative of the Council of Luminescence. * Alexander: Crimson's Familiar, he hasn't shown up much lately--then again, he's busy retaking his kingdom. * Gryffin: As one of only two members Crimson's Lightsider Elites, Gryffin is one person who Crimson trusts with his life, even if he thinks Gryffin is a bit of a joker. * Daydream: The only other member of the Lightsider Elites, Crimson doesn't know her that well, but respects her for her intelligence, determination, and capability. * Aquamarine: One of his cousins, Crimson is rather protective of Aquamarine. She is the most interested in the forums of the three, and he is worried that she'll be hurt by a stray spell or something by wandering into a battle. * Skye: Skye is the oldest of Crimson's relatives present. She shares his opinion on GvE, but isn't very interested in the forums, so she stays out for the most part. * Conflagration: Conflagration is another one of Crimson's cousins. He is kind, and think's GvE is bound to get someone hurt soon. He may participate in the future. Enemies Of course, when it comes down to it, everyone has enemies. Crimson has more specific criteria then most, but that doesn't mean there aren't people out there. * Maroon: Unlike some other flipsides, Crimson and Maroon don't get along well. In fact, they don't get along at all. Crimson and Maroon don't have a normal flipside bond, so they can kill each other without dying themselves, and they have tried. Multiple times. * Perodi: Perodi is one of the few people who Crimson considers an actual threat. Not necessarily to himself, but to everyone in general. To him, most GvEers are just people playing around with magic, and that they have no real evil. Maroon and Perodi, however, are exceptions to the rule. Powers/Abilities Being an elf, he can see into the spiritual and mental sides of reality, though some things have little or no presence there. He is also immune to poison and disease, and his mind cannot be controlled. Like all elves, his powers are drastically effected by his emotions. However, he does his best to control his emotions, so this effect is mitigable. His magic, cantimancy, is based on music; he can use sound to influence the spirit realm and to tighten the connection between the spirit and physical realms, allowing emotions in the area to effect the physical state of the world. Crimson's main strength lies in more conventional combat. He is an expert in Soresu, and Djem So, and is working on Vinestance, as well as moderate training in most any weapon and skill with bows and rifles. His non-magical abilities makes him extremely dangerous in conventional combat, particularly melee, as his training focuses on using non-magical combat to fight magical opponents. He is impossible to take control of magically, and attempting to do so always results in a extreme pain for both him and the attacker. Though technically it is possible for someone to take control of his physical body, to do so would require an incredibly complicated spell to sever the mind and spirit from the body. This method is rather inapplicable, however; the shell wouldn't have Crimson's powers or his memories, which rest in the spirit and mental realms. His spirit would also be free to hunt you down using his powers. Another quirk of his abilities is the fact that he can instinctively understand and play any device created with the intention of making music. His favorite instrument is the piano. Fusions Crimson and Maroon have fused before into a being known as Blood. Blood's irises glow extremely light red and blue and extremely dark brown and red, so as to appear black and white. He has wings that are similar in color and shape to those of a red-tailed hawk. His is about six feet tall, well-muscled, and quite powerful physically. He also has extremely strong pyromancy. Gear Weapons His vessel, Aethaliar, holds a large amount of his power, allowing him to manipulate it as if it were a part of his physical body. It has a bronze color, no matter what form it is in, and it always has the Shards of the Zenith emblem and it's name stamped into it somewhere. Weapon Forms Crimson typically keeps Aethaliar in the form of a gauntlet on his right arm. A blade can slip out of the gauntlet, turning it into a punching dagger-type weapon. Dagger This dagger was given to Crimson by Angel. It is made of the same metal as the Sword of Firmament, and is a sword-breaker dagger. Elucidator Crimson carries around an elucidator, since he is loath to rely on magic and it provides a way out of magical traps. It also allows him to disguise himself, which is quite useful. Gravity Coin A coin he won in a forum game from Bengal. It let's him switch gravity at will. Bow A magical bow that is stronger then is physically possible. The bow can shrink to a keychain-sized version of itself and will appear on the owner's belt every evening. Any arrow fired from it will gain the following enchantment: -If the arrows head comes in contact with a living person's blood, the person's name will appear on the shaft. -If an arrow has someone's name on the shaft, it may target the person. The firer will whisper a body part to target, then as long as the arrow has energy, it will fly to that part of it's target. The arrow is capable of flying around walls. -The arrow may be turned into a flaming version of itself, which acts as a flare and burns quite hot. Gauntlet Crimson owns a gauntlet which was created to allow non-magical beings to combat magical ones. It can heal wounds and it can produce a metallic blue liquid, which the wearer can control with their mind. It grows more powerful the opponent. At regular power, it can heal flesh wounds and produce about four square feet of liquid. Trivia * Crimson has a deep mistrust of dragons. Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Shards of the Zenith Category:Lounalar Category:Celestial Elves